wings_on_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
N2637Y
'' |image= |caption=N2637Y as D-IGLS |designation=Cessna 340 |version= |c/n=340-0013 |firstflight= |lastflight= |featuredin=''Always.'' Background aircraft. |fate= }} =History= Photographed on the Gatwick General Aviation ramp as D-IGLS by Trevor Warne on March 25, 1975, this early production C340 joined the US register in 1981 as N2637Y,http://www.airliners.net/photo/Cessna-340/1812983/L and was owned by Sport Truck LLC since 3 June 2006.https://uk.flightaware.com/resources/registration/N2637Y On January 12, 2008 the aircraft, operated by a private pilot, sustained substantial damage on impact with terrain during a reported approach for landing to runway 27 (5,004 feet x 75 feet, asphalt) at the Carl R Keller Field Airport (PCW), near Port Clinton, Ohio. The personal flight was operating under 14 CFR Part 91. The pilot, pilot rated passenger in the right seat, and two passengers were fatally injured. Visual meteorological conditions prevailed at the time of the accident. The flight originated from the Mansfield Lahm Regional Airport (MFD), near Mansfield, Ohio, and was destined for PCW. A Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) Inspector reported that the flight was tracked on Cleveland approach radar through visual flight rules (VFR) flight following from MFD. VFR flight following was cancelled near PCW. An employee at PCW heard the airplane's transmission on the Unicom radio at the airport. The employee stated: A witness, who was a pilot and Federal Aviation Administration Inspector, saw the accident. The inspector stated: The airplane was found nose down impacted in terrain in the back yard of 5150 East Port Clinton Road. The empennage was bent forward on to the fuselage. The emergency exit separated from the fuselage. The wings, fuel bladders, and tip tanks exhibited overload tears consistent with the hydraulic impact force of fuel. The smell of fuel was present at the site. The engines and their propellers were impacted in terrain. The nose of the airplane was crushed rearward to the cabin area in an accordion like fashion. The lower fuselage exhibited accordion like crushing aft of the wings. The landing gear were extended. The trim tabs were neutral in their settings. An on-scene investigation was conducted. Flight control cables were traced from the flight controls to their respective control surfaces. All breaks in the flight control cables were in overload. Flight control continuity was established. The engine control cables were traced from the controls to their respective engine control and engine control continuity was established. A liquid consistent with aviation gasoline (avgas) was found in both fuel selector valves. The engines were recovered from about three feet below the surface. Both propellers' blades exhibited leading abrasion and were bent rearward. Both engines' manifold valves contained liquid consistent with the smell of avgas. Both engines' fuel pump shear shafts were intact. The top sparkplugs from both engines were removed and the spark plugs exhibited no anomalies. A thumb compression was found with every cylinder of both engines when their crankshafts were rotated. All four magnetos produced spark. The exhaust turbine housing exhibited a witness mark consistent with turbine rubbing. No pre-impact anomalies were detected with the airplane and engine.https://aviation-safety.net/wikibase/wiki.php?id=1004 The registration was cancelled on 6 September 2012.http://www.aviationdb.com/Aviation/Aircraft/2/N2637Y.shtm =Notes= =Sources= Category:Cessna 340